To Stop Playing Sherlock
by Tsubame Ongaku
Summary: Sasuke likes two things: A good mystery and girls. Sakura dislikes two things: Crime and guys with big egos. Circumstances led them to dislike but respect one another. Not everyone is happy with these young detectives' success.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** To Stop Playing Sherlock

**Author:** Cross-StitchED

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Rating:** T

**Notes:**

_**Happy Christmas and New Year!**_

A few days after I started this fic, I decided to discontinue _'Summer School.' _I had unfortunately outgrew it and I have been for a while wanting to work on a better and more mature version of it. A lot of people probably hate me now for discontinuing it. I really wanted a break from writing Shoujo and start practicing writing Shounen or at least something that resembles it.

I think Summer School readers will be able to see the similarities. It is still different, though. So, I really hope you will like it.

Ever since I was younger, I loved Detective Conan. Unfortunately, I was not that good in writing yet. I tried making a case in _Summer School_. I enjoyed writing it, but I wasn't really satisfied with it. I think I am a little better at writing now, so I decided to give it a try again and… re-do _Summer School_ a bit. Fans, I think, will notice the similarities between this case and the case in Detective Conan.

I am going to be deleting a few of my old stories. I don't know if Summer School is going to be one of them. Probably not, but it really does remind me of my old writing- and at the moment I am not so fond of my old writing. Haha~ I will probably just start deleting slowly… enjoy the story everyone!

_**Disclaimer:**__ The World you are about to Enter is Completely fictional. They belong to the Manga artist, Masashi Kishimoto. Any events or characters resembling real people is purely coincidental… or I am just psychic. :D_

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

**Summary:**.

_AU. Sasuke likes two things: A good mystery and girls. Sakura dislikes two things: Crime and guys with big egos. Circumstances led them to dislike but respect one another. Not everyone is happy with these young detectives' success and think it is time for them to stop playing Sherlock._

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

**: To Stop Playing Sherlock :**

**By Cross-StitchED**

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

**: ****Case 1**** :**

**Murder in the Movie House**

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

Sasuke Uchiha.

His family was rich. He really can't help it. He was smart and he can't help. He was good-looking and he can't really help that either.

Rich because the family owned a successful computer business. Itachi, his brother was running it and had been since their parents were murdered many years ago. Of course, Sasuke received a generous allowance. Too generous even.

Smart by choice. as a kid, had developed a penchant for mysteries. That started his hunger for knowledge. He wanted to know everything- and never stopped. Physics, biology, chemistry- nothing sated him.

Good-looking- dark hair and eyes, athletic physique and just plain luck to belong to a family with such a beautiful gene pool.

But-he hated waking up every morning to the same routine. He hated waking up every morning and eat a calorie calculated breakfast made by their highly paid chef alone. He hated knowing that the car he got for his birthday was tuned and waiting for him when he got out of the house. He hated knowing that he will be greeted with a different beautiful girl everyday at Konoha high school. He hated that he was greeted by a lot of enthusiasm when he got into the Konoha Ninja Soccer Team's locker room because he was their star player.

In short, he is a lucky bastard that had everything but hates it.

Life was too predictable. To perfect. And he hated always knowing what the next moment would bring.

When life becomes a routine, life loses all excitement.

"Sasuke? Have you been even listening to a single word I said?" A blonde boy practically screamed into Sasuke's ear, as they walked to their first class. Despite being Sasuke's bestfriend, Naruto knew that Sasuke not listening was nothing unusual. He tended to ignore him when he was not in the mood for discussion.

On the surface, people found it unusual how two people who were so different could ever be bestfriends. Sasuke was dark and had a brooding personality. Naruto was blonde, blue eyed and had the personality of a loud… and sometimes unwanted firecracker.

What most people did not know was that they had a lot more in common than they would think. Naruto's parents had died as well… but unlike Sasuke, they did not leave Naruto with a fortune. Naruto was alone and lived with one foster parent to another until he was finally adopted by a detective.

As kids, Naruto would tell stories about his adoptive father's cases to Sasuke and further cementing their friendship.

Now, Sasuke looked up from his staring contest with the floor. "What? I'm listening now," he mumbled, his head not really paying attention.

Naruto shook his head and frowned. Sure, he was used to Sasuke being like this but sometimes he just wanted to conk him in the head at times to wake him up. Sometimes, he just felt like Sasuke was sleeping even though his eyes were wide awake. "What is it now? Don't tell me you broke up with Sachi already."

Shrugging, Sasuke replied, "This morning."

The blonde was not surprised. Sasuke changed girlfriends as much as Naruto changed his socks. They never lasted long. It was like he had girlfriends just to have someone there, but didn't care who they are.

Nothing was wrong with her. Naruto knew. She was a cheerleader. Like all the girls Sasuke seemed to date. She was beautiful. With long dark hair and legs a mile long. She was even a little smarter than some of the girls he usually dated.

"What did you do this time?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"What makes you think it was something _I_ did?"

"It always is."

Sighing, Sasuke stopped in front of his locker and stalled for time before answering by keying his locker combination. Naruto wasn't leaving though. He had his suspicions already.

Leaning against the locker beside Sasuke's, trying to get him to look at him. "Answer me this. Did you take her to a morgue on your second date?"

"Of course not."

Naruto sighed in relief. "That's good. Believe it-"

"I took her on our third."

Naruto almost tripped when he heard that. Sasuke often visited their old science teacher, Kakashi at the morgue. When he wanted to break up with a girl already, he would sometimes bring them to the morgue… where they would watch Sasuke help Kakashi get a corpse ready for autopsy.

Usually, people assumed that Sasuke was the _sane_ one because of his looks. Naruto knew better. Naruto was extreme in a lot of ways, but he knew he could ever be as cruel as Sasuke when it came to women. No sane man took their date to a morgue.

"Sometimes, my friend, I really want to know what is wrong with you," Naruto told him, brushing a bit of his blonde hair away from his face. "Believe it."

Sasuke nodded, knowing that Naruto would probably never understand. Naruto is the type to smile and adapt soon after every tragedy. Enjoyed every moment. Lived like there was no tomorrow. Something Sasuke always envied about him. He's a guy that should be miserable after all the things he went through- yet he wasn't.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto tried again to ask his earlier question. At least now, Sasuke was kinda listening. "Are we still on for the movies? You were the one excited to watch _(1)_ Edogawa Files the Movie not me."

Slamming the locker shut, Sasuke then turned to Naruto, looking surprised. "Was that today?"

"Yeah. Sachi didn't want to watch it with you, so you asked me." Suddenly, he frowned. "Though… I hope nobody from school finds out about this. Two guys going to the movies together might give some people the wrong idea."

"You think too much."

Raising an eyebrow at that, Naruto smirked. "I can't believe you of all people are telling me that- when you're the one that never stops thinking."

Sasuke smirked back and swung his bag over his shoulder before continuing their way to class. "How's your dad been lately? Any new cases?"

Naruto grinned and nodded. "He just recently finished a case where a guy used a fishing pole to kill his neighbor-"

"Don't you two ever talk about anything else but _dead _guys?"

They turned towards the voice of the new comer. Much to their surprise, it belonged to Ino Yamanaka and she wasn't alone. Her boyfriend and Sasuke's close relative, Sai was with her. As usual, he had a sketchbook in his hands.

Naruto grinned. "Hello there, Ino- and you're here too, Sai?"

Sai smiled. He had inherited a bit of the Uchiha family's beautiful gene pool. He had they dark hair and similar dark eyes, though his skin was probably a bit paler than most Uchihas. "Is it odd for a guy to escort his girlfriend to her class?"

"I guess not."

Ino was a friend of theirs. Sasuke and Naruto both dated her before. It never worked out, but they remained friends. For all her faults, Ino wasn't the type to hold long grudges. She was one of the lucky ones that had not been brought to the morgue. "Then, tell us, Ino-pig, what should we be talking about?"

She frowned at the nickname and crossed her arms. "Stop calling me that. You know I hate it." She then smiled and chuckled a bit. "But you could always talk about how you're going to kick the butts of Sand High's Storm Soccer Team. That is a good conversation to start the morning."

"I don't need to think about it. I already know how."

"How, then?"

Sasuke pushed the door of their classroom opened, before answering her. Most of the students were already in their seats. "None of your damn business," he answered her with a smile before going inside.

Naruto grunted and began grumbling about his bestfriend being an idiot. "Sorry about that, Ino-pig. He's probably just like that because- of his bad breakup."

Ino shook her head. "I am used to it. And, Naruto, you and I both know that there is no way he's like that because of a break up."

"You're right."

Grinning, Ino then pulled on Sai's arm tighter. "We should get going too before we're late."

"Tell my cousin he probably just needs to get a girl," Sai said, smiling innocently. So innocently that it almost scared Naruto.

"As if he ever had any trouble getting one before," Naruto grumbled as he joined Sasuke inside. As usual, a girl was sitting by Sasuke offering him comfort after she heard he broke up with Sachi. Naruto rolled his eyes. He had a feeling that by the end of the class… Sasuke was not going to be single anymore.

Sasuke was only barely listening to the girl. She offered to buy him a cup of coffee later if he was still hurting… when he didn't even know her name. He found himself looking out the window. Nothing out of the ordinary… cars drove by, joggers taking their dogs for a way…teachers chatting and waiting for the last bell to ring.

Scenic.

Normal.

Predictable.

There had to be something out there more than this. For some, this might be ideal… or paradise, but not his.

Naruto coughed to get their attention. The girl, noticing that they were not alone anymore, left. But Naruto could see she looked very annoyed at being interrupted. Naruto occupied the seat she vacated. "Oi, Dobe, stop looking like that. You look stupid."

"That doesn't sound so bad. You look stupid all the time."

"Sometimes, I really want to hit you." Naruto grumbled, pulling out his ipod and plugging his headphones into his ears. It would do as a distraction until the teacher arrived. It looked like Sasuke wasn't in the mood to talk again. "Tell me when the teacher arrived."

Sasuke made no response, and instead pulled out a Sherlock Holmes novel from his bag.

Ever since he was a kid, Holmes had been his idol. For a fictional character, he was very human. As brilliant as he is, he had his mistakes… but his mistakes never overshadowed his brilliance.

He probably read the novels hundreds of times and even owned multiple copies. The soft bound copies were well cared for. The edges folded on his favorite parts. He worked one whole summer tutoring kids to purchase an expensive hardbound copy. He could easily have bought it with his allowance, but he wanted to earn it.

He turned his head again to see Naruto sifting through a basketball magazine. Not a surprise really. Naruto was the Konoha basketball team's captain. He joined the team when he decided to quit the gang he used to belong to.

Naruto never really talked much about his gang association to Sasuke. But, Sasuke saw the bruises on his back when they were changing out of their jerseys after a basketball game the summer before he joined the team. He still had some of those bruises and a lot of injuries that one could only get after a fight.

Like a knife injury just above the pelvis. Nothing vital was hit, but it was a pretty deep slash. If Naruto had been any slower, he would have definitely died

But that was a different story. A story about a gang member and detective would still be one heck of a story.

Naruto whispered over the music. "Don't you ever get sick reading that?"

"Are you kidding me? I'd give anything to have a life like this guy." Maybe not the cocaine, but he lived a life and died a death that was not in vain.

"Be careful what you wish for. Believe it."

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

The line for Edogawa Files the Movie wasn't too long. It was an old crime series starring an old actor that the new generation just didn't appreciate. What Sasuke always liked about it was that all the crimes were based on real crimes and criminals.

"You mean you never figured out that it was the butler?" Sasuke smirked at his bestfriend as they lined up to purchase their tickets. They were discussing the case of the last Edogawa Files Movie. "You really are an idiot."

Naruto frowned, wanting so much to hit him for that comment if his arms were not already stocked with popcorn, soda and chips. "Just because I don't like figuring out the crime doesn't make me an idiot! Believe it!"

"The picture of his daughter in his bedroom practically screamed I did it," he told him, pushing the money for the tickets into the counter. The woman took her time with it. It was hard not to linger when two such good-looking boys were waiting in line at her ticket booth. "If that didn't, the fact that he used to be a Chemistry major did."

"He looked like too much of a good guy to kill that old man."

Impatiently, Sasuke tapped on the window for the woman to hurry up with their tickets. "It is because he was a good guy that he killed him. That old man was planning to kill his daughter's family. Should he have just let him live?"

"You got a point," the blonde grumbled. Not a lot of people could see it because of his loudness, but Naruto was a guy that had a really good heart. He hated seeing good people punished. He couldn't really understand why Sasuke seemed to like it. "So, tell me… who do you like better? Edogawa or Holmes?"

Grinning, Sasuke smugly answered, "Holmes. Edogawa is good, but Holmes can figure out someone by just touching their hand. I'd like to see Edogawa do that."

"He did!"

Naruto and Sasuke turned to the voice that decided to interrupt them. Behind them were two girls. It looked like they were there to see the movie too. One looked worried, while the other was practically spitting fire with every word.

Sasuke was familiar with the one looking worried. It was the beautiful, dark haired Hyuuga heiress, Hinata Hyuuga. She went to a private all girls high school, but they still saw her pretty often because her cousin, Neji went to their school. The other… was a stranger, but admittedly a very unusually beautiful stranger.

Why unusual?

Because her hair was pink and her eyes the most unique shade of green he has ever seen. At the moment though, she was furious. Her eyes were blazing-or throwing knives. Oddly, Sasuke only found her anger quite interesting.

"Naruto-kun? Sasuke-kun?" Hinata whispered, her voice shaking and her cheeks giving a pinkish tint. "Are… are you here to watch the movie too?"

Naruto grinned. He knew Hinata, she always seemed to blush, but it was probably because she was crushing on Sasuke… like all girls seemed to be. She was a beautiful, rich girl and he was a poor nobody. He'd always liked her, but he knew he should stop dreaming when he clearly didn't stand a chance. Weirdly, even though she was beautiful enough to be Sasuke's type they had never been together. "Yeah. Sasuke is kind of like a fan, so he forced me. How are you doing, Hinata-can?"

Hinata blushed even more furiously, but her friend interrupted her before she could respond. Turning to Sasuke angrily, her pink haired companion began. "If you really call yourself a fan, you would know that on _Case # 230; episode # 301_ Edogawa figured out that the woman was not the daughter of a rich man as she made herself appear by just kissing the back of her hand," she reminded him. "He's just as good as Holmes."

"Holmes came first."

"He is fictional and Edogawa was based on the real deal!"

Their arguing was interrupted by a very loud laughter behind them. "Are you serious? Are you guys really serious? You all actually came here to_ see _the movie?" A tall and skinny male walked up behind him, one skinny arm around a smaller girl. She was pretty and a bit quiet. "You have got to be kidding me."

Naruto cracked his knuckles, ready to give the skinny man a piece of his mind. Sasuke placed a and on his shoulder, though warning him about making a scene here. "That is pretty hypocritical thing to say when you're here to watch the movie too."

He laughed again and kissed his girlfriend firmly on the lips before continuing to talk. "People don't come to this movie to _watch_ the movie. I can think of a few things you can do and watching is not one of them."

An usher approached, looking annoyed. "I would appreciate it if you don't insult a classic. There are other movies that are made for the purpose of what you have planned."

Fishing out his tickets from his pockets, the guy grinned and dropped the tickets into the usher's hand. "No. This will do."

"If you want to go on a date, watch something else," Sakura told him, throwing a few kernels of popcorn at him.

Her obvious lack of interest didn't seem to bother the guy. He just took one long appreciative look at Sakura and smiled. "Is that an invitation?"

"You wish."

He laughed. "My name is Hidaeki Ito, beautiful. Maybe we'll see each other again soon."

The girl he was with pushed herself away from him and crossed her arms angrily. She did not like it that he was openly flirting on another girl while he was on a date with her. She was pouting prettily, but that didn't stop her from taking a second look at Sasuke as they walked pass them.

"What a douche," Naruto grumbled, not knowing that he said it aloud.

They were about to leave when a man with disheveled hair suddenly came running into the theatre, lugging a school bag, laptop and a camera bag. He looked tired and worried, but he still smiled when he saw his co-worker.

"Yo, Takeshi."

"Kio! About time!" The usher didn't sound pleased with his tardiness.

Grinning, he waved to the usher. "Sorry, Takeshi. I needed to pick something up in my apartment first. This new project is a killer. My sponsor is getting anxious too," he mumbled, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket.

"If it is such a pain, why bother?"

Kio rumpled the shorter guy's hair and chuckled. "It's my dream, little man. Why so mad? Did the other guy leave?"

Takeshi straightened is hair and glared at him. "He's about to. Get your butt in projection room. We're about to start."

The one named Kio laughed and ran to the direction of the projection room.

The lights went out and they knew that the movie was about to start and the usher remembered that he still had a job to do. The pink haired girl lifted her chin in a haughty way and pushed pass them, pulling the Hyuuga heiress with her. Not without handing the usher their tickets of course.

"Goodbye, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, waving at the girl.

The girl responded by blushing more and giving a wave back.

"Who is she?" Sasuke asked him when the girls were out of sight.

"Seriously? You don't know her? It's Neji's cousin, Hinata Hyuuga-"

"Not her, idiot," he said, hitting him on the head. "Her friend. You're stupid and dense."

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Naruto shouted, holding his head. "That hurt! And how am I supposed to know? This is the first time I met her too! And what do you mean dense?"

They began moving inside to get inside the theatre. When they got inside they were still playing the last clip of the theatre's major sponsor. Even in the dark theatre, he could see the two girls clearly. Her hair was too much of a dead giveaway.

They took a seat a few rows behind them. Before Sasuke realized it, he was staring at her.

It was only when the opening song of Edogawa Files began playing that he realize what he was doing. He shook his head and went back watching the movie.

As usually, Sasuke couldn't help taking note everyone who came to watch. Most people had came in twos to the movie. There were three couples- including Hidaeki Ito and his date, most of them at the back to… use the dark as a camouflage to do what couples always did. There was one man who came alone. He was seated five rows in front of Hidaeki. Two ushers were at each side of the theatre, watching as well.

Once the movie started, he wasn't paying attention to the people around him anymore but Detective Edogawa's reasoning and adventure.

Thirty minutes into the movie nothing eventful happened… Naruto screamed like a girl a few times, but nothing else notable, then they finally reached the climax of the movie. Edogawa was being pointed a gun by the suspect. A suspect that was suffering a psychotic break.

A shot was fired—most of the girls screamed. A girl even screamed he's dead he's dead. The odd thing was she did not stop even after they revealed that the man had missed shooting Edogawa. She kept screaming he's dead.

"He's dead! He's dead! My boyfriend is dead! Please help me!"

At that, Sasuke leaped up from his seat and turned to the direction of the scream. Even in the dark and the considerable distance, he could see the blood covering the girl's face. He turned to one of the ushers that were staring in shock. "Turn on the lights! Now!"

He nodded to do just that and ran to the nearest switch. He also heard the pink haired girl tell Hinata to call the authorities, so that was taken care of. "Naruto, keep everyone inside. No one goes out. Everyone here is a suspect."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm, stopping him from taking off. "Sasuke, this isn't a game. If you are doing this for fun, I want you to stop right now." He knew of his bestfriend's attraction to a good mystery. Normally, Naruto didn't mind if his friend plays Sherlock while watching a movie… but this was real life and it would not be a good idea to accuse the wrong people. It is a an even worse idea to send the wrong person to jail.

Sasuke was able to pull his roughly arm away from him, not pleased. One thing he didn't like was being told what to do. "I am not playing. Someone committed a crime right under my nose. Do you want me to just sit around and do nothing? You know me better than that."

Naruto didn't reply. He did know him. Instead, backed away and walked away to the people who were now trying to get out of the theatre out of panic. A second later, the lights inside the theatre turned on.

The sight of a frantic, blood-covered girl greeted him. She was screaming and sobbing, a headless body sprawled on her lap. Being a small girl, she had a difficult time trying to move it. She wanted out. It was clear. Blood was still oozing out from the neck of the corpse. Her popcorn on the floor was covered with blood as well.

No.

This was not a movie anymore.

_This is only too, very, very real._

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

**Notes:**

_(1) Edogawa Files the Movie- Edogawa_ from Detective Conan. The protagonist's name is Conan Edogawa. _Files_ from Kindaichi Files. It is another detective manga. Also very good. Give it a chance if you love mysteries.

**Author's Note:** Good luck solving the case! And, have fun! Let me know who you think the killer is. I noticed lately that my stories have very long chapters. Almost too long. For this story, I am going to keep the chapters nice and short and update every two weeks at least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** To Stop Playing Sherlock

**Author:** Cross-StitchED

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Rating:** T

**Notes: **

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! This case is pretty easy, I know. I am sure a few have a very good idea who it is. More clues are here and the conclusion. After this case, I still have at least five more in my head and in my notes. Look out for them. The pages of this story I think is a lot shorter than my usual page count, so I will try to update weekly or every two weeks. I have a lot of other stories in my plate, but I will try to make this a priority because I know I owe my _Summer School_ readers this much.

By the way, if you are wondering why I signed this story under the name Cross-StitchED, it is because I was not alone when I was writing this. I was writing this with my brother. He is a Sherlock Holmes admirer and so am I. He also thought that my writing doesn't suit Summer School anymore and should start from scratch. It would be a lot better though since I have a lot of plot holes in that story. Good luck, everyone!~ I hope you guys get him!

_**Disclaimer:**__ The World you are about to Enter is Completely fictional. They belong to the Manga artist, Masashi Kishimoto. Any events or characters resembling real people is purely coincidental… or I am just psychic. :D_

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

**Summary:**.

AU. Sasuke likes two things: A good mystery and girls. Sakura dislikes two things: Crime and guys with big egos. Circumstances led them to dislike but respect one another. Not everyone is happy with these young detectives' success and think it is time for them to stop playing Sherlock.

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

**: To Stop Playing Sherlock :**

**By Cross-StitchED**

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

**: ****Case 2**** :**

**Case Closed!**

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

Sakura Haruno.

She is a nice and sweet girl, or at least tries to be. Girls want to be her friend; guys want to be more than that. People liked her sweet disposition and equally sweet face.

Often enough, she is called _brilliant._ Sakura was smart and she was aware of that. At the age of seven she had shown signs of becoming an amazing doctor. Her parents immediately took her to their associate who was an doctor. By the time she was fourteen, she memorized every bone in the body, could estimate time of death and who knew what else... her brilliance scared away many potential suitors.

It also helped that she is good-looking, but that was really luck. Her mother and father were normal-looking people. It was a miracle that they produced such a lovely daughter because she looked like neither parent. She had bubblegum pink hair, eyes in a strange shade of green and flawless alabaster skin.

On the surface, Sakura Haruno seemed perfect. Few people knew that she had one flaw.

Perfect little Sakura Haruno had one scary temper.

Everybody in Konoha High Private School was easily fooled. Which was probably why despite always being surrounded by people, she only had one person she called friend. That was Hinata Hyuuga. Only Hinata knew how frightening her friend was especially when she is working a case with her mentor or fails.

Sasuke and Sakura had very few things in common, but they do have one. Sakura is also quite fond of mysteries. She enjoyed the thrill and the sense of accomplishment she feels after a case. Of course, she never worked a case alone- it was always with her mentor.

Five minutes later, the police was called and the theatre was filled with lights again. Sasuke immediately began looking at the body- that was now missing a head. It was a very sliced off the head with just one clean cut.

"The body is still warm," he muttered to Naruto. That means he was not dead very long. "Naruto, did you find the head yet?"

A feminine voice answered him. "He didn't. I did."

Sasuke looked up to find the pink haired girl he was arguing with earlier, crouched down and examining the severed head on the floor. Naruto was too busy trying to push the people who came to watch the movie to one side for interrogation later.

He was amazed. Not only because she was not vomiting at the grotesque sight, but also because she was inspecting the head with a very intellectual gaze.

"This is a crime scene. You shouldn't be here."

"You shouldn't be here either," she rebutted, continuing her study of the head. "The blood spatters and cuts are quite unusual. I am not sure if this is really the work of a bladed weapon. I am very sure, though, that the man had been very much alive when he was killed, judging from the amount of spatter."

Without her notice, Sasuke had appeared by her side and grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "Miss, I would appreciate it if you step aside. This is not something an amateur should play with. Go with the others."

She pulled her hand back, her eyes spouting flames of anger again. "How dare you! Who do you think you are?" Sasuke loosened his grip, so she could pull her hand away. "Fine. I am going to go interrogate the suspects. But you better know… that this is not just your case. My name is Sakura Haruno. It is best that you remember that."

Sasuke frowned, but impressed at the same time. They had reached the same conclusion.

So, her name was Sakura. Intriguing little baggage and a very smart one.

"Start with the girlfriend," he muttered to her. In a situation like this, the girlfriend is usually the most likely suspect. She had the opportunity and the one most likely to have a motive.

"I know that," she muttered back. "Try to find the murder weapon."

He nodded in reply and went back to the body.

On her way down to where Naruto was keeping the suspects seated, Sakura bumped into Hinata. She had left to contact the authorities. With a shaking voice, she told Sakura, "I called them. They will be here soon. Was it really a murder?"

Sakura nodded and reached out to hold Hinata's hand. "It is. Go wait for me outside. I will try to finish this quick. I am so sorry, Hinata-chan. I knew you were just hoping for a normal evening at the movies."

Hinata shook her head. "It is alright. I can't let you do this alone, though. Do you need me for anything?"

Her friend smiled apologetically and nodded. "There is a convenience store outside. I want you to get a few things." She dictated the necessities and Hinata immediately left. They needed gloves, evidence bags, cotton buds and a disposable camera. They needed to gather as much evidence as they can before the police arrived."

The girlfriend was brought into manager's office which they were using as a temporary interrogation room. The girlfriend's name was Kimiko Yukimura. Her boyfriend's name was **Hidaeki Ito, 18 years old.** It was uncomfortable being in the same room as the girl because she was truly hysterical. Maybe it was not her fault because she was covered with her boyfriend's blood. Naruto also said that she vomited inside his popcorn bucket while he was trying to calm her down.

"He's dead! Why would somebody kill my boyfriend?" she screamed in between her ugly sobs.

**Kimiko Yukimura, age: 16.**

The teenager was extremely pretty of course. Bright blue eyes and shiny blue-black hair. Her delicate features and small frame made her extremely attractive.

"If you don't mind, Yukimura-san," Sakura began, giving the girl a small smile. "I prefer to ask the questions. How long have the two of you been together?"

Kimiko frowned. Why was this girl interrogating her? She didn't look any older than herself. "I don't know… three weeks? Who are you? Why are you asking me these questions?"

"My name is Sakura Haruno," she smiled politely. "Please trust me. I know what I am doing. If you are innocent, I will know. So, if you really didn't kill him you should cooperate because in circumstances like these… the person closest to the victim is the first suspect."

"Are you trying to tell me that you think I killed my boyfriend!" she demanded.

"Please calm down."

"I did not kill my Hidaeki!"

She really hated this part of the interview. "Then, please cooperate so we can finish this sooner."

"How would you feel if someone accused you of killing the love of your life?"

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Sakura called out for the person to enter. A man with white hair and eccentric beach outfit entered. He was wearing beach shorts and bright red Hawaiian shirt. "Sorry for being late, Miss," the man grinned widely with no real sign of apology at all. "Detective Jiraiya at your service."

Sakura smiled back, though albeit uncomfortable. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Detective. May I meet you outside?"

The older man's eyebrow raised, but nodded. There was something familiar about the girl. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he could have sworn he'd seen her somewhere before. Outside, they found Sasuke already waiting for them. A Forensics team was already looking around the theatre.

Jiraiya grinned and waved at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, you are all grown up. I haven't seen you since you stopped sleeping over at the house. Whean was that? five years ago?" Jiirayah was the detective that took Naruto in. "Didn't expect you to be here."

Sasuke's face remained blank, instead his attention directed at the girl a step behind the older detective. "Sakura, are you finished with your interrogation?"

Jiraiya blinked. "Interrogation? Is that what you were doing in there?"

"My name is Sakura Haruno, Jiraiya -san," she answered, crossing her arms impatiently. She wanted to return interrogating the suspects. She shoved a notebook full of her notes into Jiirayah's hands. "I believe you know my mentor."

"And your mentor's name is?"

"Tsunade."

Jiraiya was quiet. He knew her mentor definitely. He even worked on a few cases with her before she decided to pursue another dream. "Well, that is one hell of a mentor, Miss Haruno." He grinned thoughtfully. "I heard from my team that Sasuke-kun did one hell of a job gathering evidence and…" And her notes were really good from what he could gather. She even included a sketch of where all the suspects were.

Jiraiya was quiet as he read their findings. In the short time it took before the police arrived, they were completely thorough with their investigation.

It might be stupid… but Jiirayah found this very interesting.

"I will finish interviewing everyone else, why don't you two go home."

Both of them refused.

"If you don't mind, I would rather stay and observe the rest of the interrogation," Sakura told him.

Sasuke smirked. "I am not going anywhere either."

Jiraiya thought they would say that. "If that is the case, you're free to observe if you want."

A young policeman frowned and whispered, "Is that wise?"

He grinned in reply. "Believe me. These two might be interesting."

The interrogation continued for a few more hours. This time, Jiraiya and a rookie cop were there to supervise Sasuke who was going to continue doing the interrogation while Sakura stayed with the Forensics team. Sakura said that Forensics and autopsy were her specialty.

They eliminated the two other couples as suspects. They did not have any connection with the victim or girlfriend. In fact, the reason they were in that theatre was not to watch the movie. And, the fact that not a lot of viewers a lot of people watched it is the very reason they chose it.

However, the victim went to school with the two ushers and projector operator…

The only person that came to watch the movie alone was looking very suspicious at the moment.

Jiraiya asked, "So, your name is Shito Yukimura? How are you related to the victim's girlfriend?"

**Shito Yukimura, age: 21. **

The man sighed and answered, "She is my sister."

The brother, like the sister, was attractive as well. They had the same blue-black hair, but he had black eyes instead of blue. However, while the sister was delicate, it was is masculine and rugged features and cleft on his chin made him attractive.

"The victim had a reputation for playing with girlfriends. You must have disapproved."

"Drug addict, hooligan. Yes, I thought my baby sister could do better," he admitted with his teeth grinding. "But, I did not hate the guy enough to kill him. You are wasting your time on me. Besides, I happen to love my sister. If I did plan to kill the bastard, I would never do it in a way that would implicate her."

"You're a very smart young man." Jiraiya commented, leaning back. "Is that why you are here? To watch over your sister?"

"Absolutely not."

"Really?"

"I did not even know they would be here. I thought they would be at a bar like usual. I happen to be a fan of Edogawa Files."

"That is interesting. Your sister and her boyfriend just happen to coincidentally choose this theatre and you did not notice?"

Frowning yet again, Shito crossed his arms and leaned back. "I am not saying any more. I know my rights. I am not saying anything else until my lawyer arrives. And in case you are curious, I told my sister the same thing."

"One last question. How much do you know about Hidaeki Ito?"

Shito groaned, but answered. "Not much. Just things I hear at school. He's always saying that someday he was going to be a somebody and be on the front page of the papers. He said all he needed was a big score. If you ask me, that kid was just dreaming. He was garbage." Smirking, he continued. "He is right about one thing though. He'll probably be on the front page of the paper now."

Sasuke didn't say anything, but he had to admit that it was a very smart move. Though, it was probably going to hinder their investigation a bit. In his shoes, he'd probably have done the same thing.

Later, Sasuke pulled Jiraiya aside. "I think he is hiding something."

"I came to the same conclusion as well," Jiraiya grinned. "What do you think it is?"

"I am not sure yet," Sasuke admitted, staring at the wall thoughtfully. "I want to find out. I am sure about one thing, though. He does care for that sister of his."

Jiraiya nodded. "By the way, have you seen Naruto?"

"It was late, so he took Miss Hyuuga home." It didn't look like Sasuke paying much attention to the detective, though. They still yet to find all the suspects. "How many more left do we need to interview?"

"The two ushers and the projector guy."

"Let's continue with the ushers, then."

**Taro Aizawa, Age: 17. **

Male. Brown hair and eyes and of average height. He looked like any teenager. Sad thing was that there was really nothing about him that made him stand out. Like the victim and his girlfriend, he went to Mist High School. He did look the type that a guy like Hidaeki would target and bully. There was no evidence that the victim did do that… but one thing was for sure, Taro Aizawa had no fond words for the victim. Neither did they share any fond memories too.

In fact, Taro clearly hated his very existence.

"Yes, I knew Hidaeki. He was pretty popular in school. Troublemaker." The usher named Taro went to the same school as the victim and his girlfriend. "All the girls seem to think he's good-looking. I think he's a stick and damn too pretty."

"Do you have a grudge against him?"

Smirking, Taro looked away and seemed to be quite anxious to get out. "The question is… who doesn't? He owed a lot of people a lot of money because his drug problem. He still owed me 20, 000 yen. And, believe me… that is a lot of money to a guy like me. I am paying my own tuition."

"If you knew he was a bastard, why did you lend him that much money?"

Taro seemed to have noticed that the questions were making him look guilty and was now looking quite shifty and nervous. "He may be a jerk, but Kimiko is a really nice girl. I lent the money to her… at that time I didn't know that she was borrowing it for that moron."

"Did the victim leave his seat in the middle of the movie?"

Sighing, he nodded. "I think he got up to pick up a phone call about- twenty minutes of the movie? Whatever it is, he looked annoyed. Maybe it was another guy looking for his money. Who knows? Can I go now?"

The next suspect questioned was: **Kio Kitade, Age: 24.**

Mr. Kitade looked much older than he was with his dark brown hair already showing flecks of gray. When they interviewed him, he looked like he had just drank a case of beer. He smelled like it too. It seemed he was an infamous drunk. Once in a while, he did go to work drunk… but movies were his life. He could work a projector with his eyes closed.

He was the guy that ran the projector and studying to be a movie director. He met Kimiko through a friend. Kimiko said she wanted to be an actress. According to is school, he is a very talented director and as the potential to win awards someday. His first film… a documentary about fishermen that used traditional fishing techniques had won a lot of praise.

"No, no. I don't know the Hidaeki guy. I do know his girlfriend. Until six months ago, I was dating her."

This was unbelievable. Did the girl have the worst luck or did she just have poor taste? Before she dated a drug addict, she dated a drunk. This was really getting stranger and stranger. Nobody had taste this bad, right?

"You didn't get jealous, did you? Seeing your ex there just below you and having fun with another guy?"

Kio frowned. "I think this is the part where I demand to see a lawyer. But, before I clam up, I will say this. I have not set foot inside the theatre. How could I kill a guy from inside the projector room? I didn't even know they were there. The projector room doesn't exactly give a good view of where those two were sitting."

"Did you come down from the projector room in the time before the victim's head was severed?"

He shrugged. "Once. It was my favorite part. I wanted to get a better view. You can talk to Yuuki. I was by the fire exit. Nowhere near the couple."

The last suspect was the other usher named: **Takeshi Yuuki, Age: 18.**

He also went to Mist High School. Brown hair and eyes. Though, he seems to detest his average appearance much more than his co-worker did. It seems he openly shows he has a grudge against the two good looking people. He was also the usher that the victim talked to before he died.

"Yeah. I saw those two. They weren't there for the movie that is for sure," he grumbled unhappily. "They were pretty busy with each other. Disrespectful people. People like them always are. Just because they look good made them believe they have the right to do anything they want. Indecent people."

"Is it alright to say you hold a grudge against the couple?"

The suspect laughed heartily, as if the question was the most amusing this in the world. "If I kill people for being beautiful in my theatre, I would have started killing a long time ago. Yes, I feel no grief in Hidaeki Ito's death but that doesn't mean I killed him."

"You noticed them being- indecent, but you did not see who murdered him. I find that hard to believe."

"The theatre is dark. Believe it or not, Mister Detective."

"A witness said that they saw you talk to the victim as they entered the theatre- said that you looked less than happy to see them."

"I offered the idiot to watch another movie because it is obvious they weren't going to do any watching," he smirked. "But he already had the tickets."

"Do you know where he got them?"

"No. But I won't be surprised if he stole them."

When they finished interviewing everyone, they told them that they could go home but they not to leave town until their investigation is finished. After they left, Jiraiya had a talk with Sasuke. "Well? What do you think? Anyone suspicious?"

"They are all suspicious," Sasuke said, reading over his notes again. "They all may have a motive, but opportunity is another thing. Only the girlfriend had that." He closed his notebook and turned to Jiraiya. "We need the murder weapon."

"Well then, I guess we should talk to your girlfriend about that."

"She is not my girlfriend."

"She isn't? Well, that's just too bad. She has a really nice ass."

Sasuke turned to him and if looks could kill, Jiraiya would have dropped dead. The Uchiha was throwing him daggers with those eyes. "I would appreciate it, Sir, if you would concentrate on the case and not Miss Haruno's ass."

"I am just saying."

"It is an unnecessary thing to say." Sasuke wasn't really sure why he was defending the girl. In the locker room of their school, guys make jokes like that about his girlfriends but he never really said anything. He pushed the thoughts aside. It was probably because Sakura deserved a lot more respect because she is not a common flirt.

Jiraiya said nothing after that. He has not said anything, but he already had an idea who the killer is but this was a good test for the two young ones. If he was right, this may turn out to be a very good thing. That wasn't all… letting the kids at the wheel might be fun. Tsunade was probably going to kill him for it, though.

"Let's see what your _not _girlfriend has for us."

* * *

While looking through the pictures that were developed in the crime scene, one of the Forensics people approached her. "Miss Haruno, we found something in one of the suspects belongings."

Looking up from the file, Sakura nodded. "Show me."

He showed her an evidence bag and inside it was a very sharp knife.

She frowned. "Where did you find this?"

"I found it inside Miss Kimiko's things."

Sakura took the bag and inspected it. It was definitely sharp. Was it sharp enough to cut a young man's head cleanly off his neck? That was the question. It was not likely, though.

"We caught the murderer, Miss Haruno!"

She shook her head and gave the evidence bag back. "This is definitely not the murder weapon."

"What? What do you mean? Of course this is the murder weapon."

The body was now brought to the morgue for autopsy, but she began flipping through the pictures until she fished out a picture of the severed neck. "Do you see the how the neck has been cut? There are no jagged marks. It was just one clean cut. A knife that small couldn't have done this. Bone is not easy to break. You can use luminol and test it for blood… but I am very sure any DNA you will find will not match the victim."

The older man's mouth opened and closed for a while, then left quietly… leaving Sakura to look around again. She felt like she was missing something… what was it? She continued to stare at the photos, willing for them to speak to her.

Seconds later, she suddenly found herself staring at a photo of the victim's hands. They had significant bruising on them. The bruises were consistent with a bruise you'd get after a fistfight.

The victim had a fight with someone from inside the theatre. The question was… who?

"Miss Sakura?" Another policeman approached.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but a man says that he needs to get something from the storage. He forgot it when he was picking up his deliveries earlier."

"What time was that?"

"According to his chart, about 4:06 earlier."

Sakura frowned. That was congruent with the time of the murder. Coincidence? Maybe. "Tell him that the theatre is a crime scene at the moment. But, I am going to need to take a look at his truck, if he doesn't mind."

Sakura went around back into an alley, where the delivery truck was parked.

"Does he always park in the same spot? By the fire exit?"

The driver scratched his head, confused. "Yeah. That is why I missed this delivery. Usually they just leave the boxes there by the door and I just load it. They forgot one box."

"Does everyone in the theatre know what time you come and leave for deliveries?"

"Yeah. I guess. It is no bog secret. And I usually arrive at the same time. More or less four in the afternoon."

Sakura nodded and began looking around truck. There was nothing unusual about it. That was until she saw something tied to the bumper of the truck. She bends down and puts her gloves back on and touches it.

It was a thin… almost invisible wire.

She called one of them men to her and told them to call the head detective, Detective Jiraiya and Sasuke Uchiha.

"I may have found the murder weapon," she announced, her fingers carefully examining the clear, thin thread.

"What drew you to that conclusion?"

She showed the others the end of the spring. There was dried blood on the other end. "Just do it. Call all the suspects too. I believe we have this case nearly closed. We just need to look at one more place before we do that. This other end looks like it was cut with scissors. We have to look where the other end is."

* * *

Two hours later, the suspects were gathered in the Movie House lobby. They all looked nervous and tired having been woken up from their sleep to be here. Kimiko was huddled at one corner by her brother's side. Shito was probably the moodiest of all and he was throwing almost murderous looks at everyone around him.

That was before Sakura arrived.

"Ha…runo?"

Sakura smiled sweetly and waved at Shito. "Hello, Shito-kun. It has been a while."

Sasuke looked away, wanting nothing more than to throw a punch at the pretty boy. He sang a different tune when it was Sakura, yet during their interrogation he was making things very difficult for them. Now, he was grinning at her with an amused twinkle in his eye. Sasuke thought he was going to be sick.

Sakura and he had figured out what happened. It didn't take very long to discover what had happened if you only know where to look and what to look for. After finding the string tied to the truck, she knew exactly what to look for.

Sasuke sat beside Jiraiya and just became the observer. Talking to an audience and giving a performance isn't really his thing. It is the catching of the criminal and they managed that.

Shito laughed and teased her, "Do they still call you the Konoha High Ice Princess?"

Sasuke coughed to interrupt them. "No fraternizing with the suspects please."

"Let's catch up later, Shito." That had not made Sakura very happy, but did not want to make a scene in public. "I will remember that," she replied, grinding her teeth. Her face turned to everyone in the room and very politely asked them, "With the exception of Miss Kimiko, please remove your shirts."

All the guys hesitated. Maybe it was because girls were in the room, but they eventually began pulling their shirts up. Kio Kitade was the one that was especially slow in removing his shirt and they discover why.

"Where did you get your bruises?"

There were a lot of ugly purplish bruises across Kio's chest and back. The one at his side… looked like a fist, probably the victim, Hidaeki Ito's fist. Kio ground his teeth and muttered, "I got into an accident."

"An accident? An accident with the victim's fist maybe?" she threw him a deceptively sweet smile. "I bet if we can match those bruises to the victim's fist."

"Stop. I admit it," Kio said, throwing up his arms. "Ito and I punched each other a bit, but that doesn't mean I actually killed the guy."

"So you did know your ex and girlfriend were there."

Kimiko blinked, confused as she stared at her ex. "Wait… you knew? But… how?"

"That bastard had the guts to come up to me and blackmail me to give him free tickets to this movie. He threatened to tell my boss how I let my friends get in for free. I need this job to get me through college," he smirked. "I know what he wanted from Kimiko and he wanted me to know it. You have evidence that we exchanged blows. That didn't mean I killed him."

"No. But that means you had motive… and opportunity."

"What are you talking about?"

Sasuke pulled out an evidence bag from behind him and showed it for everyone to see. Inside was the string they got from the truck. The dried blood was very clear. "Do you recognize this, Kitade-san?"

For a second, Sasuke saw a glimmer of fear and recognition when he was the string.

"No."

"No? Did you know that this is the murder weapon?" Sasuke asked innocently. When Kio didn't answer, he continued. "We didn't think to search there at first. Your projection room. Guess what we found inside the video reel." He pulls out another evidence bag. It had the same kind of string with more dried blood on it. "Are you sure there isn't something you should tell us?"

Kio fidgeted nervously and looked away.

Sakura continued where Sasuke left off. "You wrapped the string around his neck during the scuffle. There was no way he could notice it in a dark theatre. You then wrapped one end of the string to a stone arch in the projector room, tied the other end to the truck just outside the fire exit and waited for the deliver truck to move. You watched Ito-san's head get cut off and then cut the string. You thought for sure that the delivery truck wasn't coming back. In the confusion, you used the movie reel to reel in the bloody string and come back for it when we left."

The young director was quiet for a long while. You could almost ear he crickets chirping in the background, but all of a sudden… Kio chuckled menacingly. "He deserved it. That moron thinks he could get away with making fun of me."

"I have a feeling that this is beyond girl problems," Sasuke muttered knowingly.

Kio leaned back and looked around him. At all the eyes that stared at him inside the room. From his ex-girlfriend cuddled against her brother at one corner to the old detective watching them from another corner. They were all eyes telling him that he was trash; and he was ten seconds from saying that he was. "I couldn't really afford my school before. The tuition was killing me. I admit. I sold drugs at the side for my tuition and to fund my projects." Pausing for a while, and shrugged. "Ito found out about it and threatened to tell my school about it… unless I gave him money. At first, it wasn't so bad… but then he started asking for more than I could pay."

"So, you decided to kill him."

"I didn't have much of a choice," he shouted. "I worked and sacrificed a lot to stay in that school. I am not going to let it go because of a greedy bastard like him. That _little girl_ taking the heat was just a bonus."

After the confession, two policemen stepped behind him and slipped the cuffs on him before taking him away. Every person in that room watched him leave the room. To them, he didn't seem like the type to kill.

Everybody sacrifices something for a dream. Dreams are never easy to go for. Taking a life to keep your dream is like taking another's dream for yours.

What makes your dream more important than the other's? Do we have the authority to judge which is more important? Is it right to choose yours without consulting the other? How much are you willing to risk for a dream?

Kio Kitade took the risk, but now he did not just take away the life of another. His was taken away as well… two dreams are now gone.

* * *

Sasuke left to go with the other policemen to watch over the suspect. Sakura and Jiraiya were left behind in the movie house, watching the Forensics team pack up and getting ready to leave.

"Congratulations, that was an interesting first case, you two," Jiraiya said, stretching on his chair. "I couldn't have done it better myself." His lazy posture, loud clothes and even louder personality made it very difficult for normal people to believe that he was a very respected detective.

Sakura especially found it difficult. She was warned by her mentor about him. Her mentor knew Detective Jiraiya very well. "Liar. You probably solved everything long before we did," Sakura smiled. "You let us do this case. Why?"

The old man laughed, patting the girl on the shoulder. "You and young Sasuke are good. With a bit more practice, and experience you two will be amazing."

"Two?"

"You and young Sasuke of course."

Sakura stomped her foot in anger. "Never! Never think of that again. That arrogant jerk!" She turned and left, leaving an amused Jiraya behind her. Outside, she began to watch the policemen slowly packing up to leave. The case was over. The bad guy was caught. It was time to go home.

"You weren't bad."

Sasuke appeared beside her, his arms folded and his face very grim. She dared not look at him. Just continued to watch the police pack up. Journalists were snapping photos the whole time, curious about the case. Their names weren't being released, but somehow the press found out that two teenagers joined the investigation.

"I was brilliant," she answered.

Shito and Kimiko walked out with the police, trying to avoid getting photographed and interviewed by the paparazzi. The press was like rabid dogs demanding a bone. Annoying and noisy. Quickly, Shito led Kimiko to his car and drove away.

Smirking, Sasuke crossed his arms. "Aren't you going with your little friend? He's running off without even a thank you with another girl."

She gave him a strange look and frowned at that.

Sasuke grinned at her. "I'm a detective, Sakura. I knew from the very beginning. They are not real sister and brother." Before she could ask him how he found out, he explained, "Shito has a cleft under his chin. I looked and neither parent has it. It is not possible for parents without clefts to produce a child with a cleft."

"Then, you probably should've already figured out the answer of that question." She turned to walk away. There was no way she was staying in his company more than necessary. "He loves his sister. He will thank me later… but his sister right now is more important… and she happens to need him."

Funnily, he already figured it out. In the lobby, the siblings had shared looks that you'd never normally share with a sibling. He also figured that was probably why Kimiko always dated and chose the wrong people to date. Even though they were not blood related, they were raised as siblings… she did not want to fall for her brother or her brother to fall for her.

"Goodbye, Sasuke Uchiha. May our paths never cross again," she told him goodbye with a wave. At that moment, she really thought that she would never see him again.

Sasuke grinned, not returning her goodbye. "I highly doubt that, Sakura. I highly doubt that."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please tell me what you think of this story. I really tried to make it better than '_Summer School.'_ I want to hear your opinions. Tell me if you love it or hate it. Tell me what you love or hate about it. I welcome all kinds of feedback, especially if I really need to hear it.

I really don't do this often anymore. Reply to reviewers. I don't have internet at home, so I can't really read new reviews often. I will try to bring this habit back again. Hahaha.~

**Replies to Reviewers:**

**xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx:**

Tell me! Did you guess right? :D I really want to know. Thank you for taking time to read and review some of my stories. I really want to hear your thoughts. Too easy? Too hard? Or just right?

**pinkypinkypinky:**

Thank you!

**Apple:**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

**Brebabi101:**

Thank you!

**Gintsuki:**

Don't read my former story! It actually embarrasses me now. I think my brain was in a blender back then. I still wonder if it still is.

I do hope you keep reading this one. I love writing mysteries, as much as I love reading, watching and hearing them. It just keeps me at the edge of my seat and difficult to let go.

Thank you, Gin! I hope you let me k now more of what you think of this new chapter and future chapters to come!

**Nanamisakurachan:**

I will try? Mysteries are so hard to right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** To Stop Playing Sherlock

**Author:** Cross-StitchED

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Rating:** T

**Notes: **

Maybe I always wanted to write about little Naruto, little Sakura and little Sasuke. I am not sure. A few days ago a friend of mine showed me a story from the author _paws-bells._ I forgot the name of the story, but I thought it was adorable. Also, I thought it could apply it to this case because it is a case about kids as well. I really love and adore kids. As much as possible, I think kids should enjoy their childhood and I am really against taking that away from them.

I hope you like this case. This may be a little easy too, especially for the mystery buffs. Cases will probably get a little harder and twisted later. I estimated that I wrote notes for ten cases and twenty chapters. This will probably be the only story I will write that will have more than ten chapters. Lately, I have been trying to avoid writing anything with this many chapters. This is a special case. I don't think I can make this a good story without doing this…

_**Disclaimer:**__ The World you are about to Enter is Completely fictional. They belong to the Manga artist, Masashi Kishimoto. Any events or characters resembling real people is purely coincidental… or I am just psychic. :D_

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

**Summary:**.

AU. Sasuke likes two things: A good mystery and girls. Sakura dislikes two things: Crime and guys with big egos. Circumstances led them to dislike but respect one another. Not everyone is happy with these young detectives' success and think it is time for them to stop playing Sherlock.

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

**: To Stop Playing Sherlock :**

**By Cross-StitchED**

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

**: ****Case 3**** :**

**Kidnapped!**

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

"_I will be good. I will be good. Please? I want to go home…"_

_Those were the words Sasuke uttered to is kidnappers as they circled around him and laughed. At a young age, Sasuke found out the dangers of holding the name, Uchiha. When he was six years old, he was kidnapped while he was playing at a playground near school. His bodyguards warned him about going anywhere by himself of course, but he wanted so much to play with his classmates after school._

_He played tag with his classmates, then all of a sudden- someone grabbed him and pulled him into a black van. They had tied him up and took him to a warehouse. He was there for three days and kept in a cage like an animal- and fed like one. It was three days of hell. The men laughed and jeered at him, telling him that they were going to make a lot of money from an Uchiha. _

_No matter how much he cried or begged to be released, they just laughed, treated him like an animal and when they felt like it not feed him. _

_Abuse._

_Dehydration._

_Starvation._

_It was hell. _

_No one deserved to go through this kind of hell._

* * *

"I have to admit, Tsunade. Your student is very impressive," Jiraiya whispered softly over the telephone, grinning mischievously as he watched the two young people banter. Safely hidden behind the tinted police car, he could watch them without worrying about being seen. The detective was talking to one of his old friends and, coincidentally, also Sakura Haruno's mentor, Tsunade. "She is as good as you said she was."

The voice over the phone chuckled, "Of course. I chose her."

"She reminds me of a young you. I find that scary."

"If you want to keep all of your fingers, you better stop there. Though, when I told you to meet her, that wasn't exactly the scenario I was hoping for. Then again, maybe this was fate. This was the best way to showcase her abilities. I was told your choice was there too."

"Ah. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Uchiha? From the Uchiha family?"

"The one and only."

For a moment, there was silence on the line. Very few people in their line of work didn't know about the Uchiha family and its reputation. Jiraiya could understand the doubt she was feeling. "Are you sure trusting someone from that family is wise?"

Jiraiya smiled and answered confidently. "Yes. I believe so. I have known that young boy since he was a child. He is, after all, my son's friend. He has incredible talent."

Tsunade sighed and admitted, "I don't doubt that, Jiraiya. That family had always been talented. I hope you know what you are doing… I do not want to repeat the mistakes done in the past by that family."

"You worry too much."

"Well, you don't worry enough."

"We're a great team, then, aren't we? You can worry enough for the both of us."

The woman on the phone wasn't comforted. She cared for Sakura Haruno, her ward and godchild. With the promise of taking care of her, her parents' entrusted their daughter to her until she finished her education. Tsunade took her duties and promises seriously.

Of course, Jiraiya sensed that. He has known Tsunade since their days in the academy. "Trust in her. I do and I don't even know her. After what I saw… I know she is reliable. Give her some slack. She is young."

"I heard that your young Uchiha is a heartbreaker."

"Like me?" He teased.

"No," she replied almost immediately. "Like his sire and brother. I don't want him breaking her heart, Jiraiya."

"Ah. That."

"Is there something I should know about?"

"No, not at all. But, Tsunade, I believe you have that boy all wrong," Jiraiya defended him, smiling fondly over the telephone. "I have known that boy since he was a kid in diapers. He got lucky with good looks true, but those break ups with those girls were never his fault. It is because he is different."

Tsunade was quiet, beginning to understand.

He continued, "He looks like a pretty boy and girls like that about him, but he is so different girls like the idea of changing him. When they fail to change him, they give up on him. Girls like to be romanced or taken to fancy restaurants and Sasuke can afford that. But he doesn't enjoy things like that- instead, he takes them to the morgue or crime scene."

Tsunade sighed. She understood that all too well. Sometimes on emergencies, she calls Sakura during a date and she would be forced to bring him to the hospital. Many of those dates get sick at the sight of blood. "Alright. I will give him a chance. But, if you are wrong about this, you pervert, it is your head I want on a platter."

"How very scary, Tsunade."

* * *

A few days after the Movie House Murder Case, Sasuke was surprised to be visited by Ebisu. He was sent by Jiraiya to give him a case. Jiraiya was away for a few weeks on a bigger case, so this particular case was bumped to him.

Sasuke was having a pool party when the detective arrived and he didn't bother to hide his disgust. The rich _'brat'_ had answered the door in his swimming trunks and a beach ball at his side. And, his not showing even a slither of apology annoyed Ebisu even more.. There was nothing to apologize for. It was his house. But, it did not make Ebisu feel any better to see that there was not an inch of fat on his body.

"A kidnapping case?" Sasuke asked, browsing the case file given to him. "And you say- Jiraiya-san told you to pass this on to me, Ebisu?"

The man named, Ebisu, a detective from the precinct, didn't bother hiding his disapproval. He did not understand why the Head Detective gave this case to a kid. "You and Miss Sakura Haruno." He figured it was probably because of the Uchiha family's influence. Rich people, after all, always got what they want. "I am suppose to supervise you."

"I can do this case alone," Sasuke muttered. He usually did work alone.

"Jiraiya-sama was specific with his instructions. You and Sakura Haruno work on it, or you don't work on it at all."

Because he'd known Jiraiya for many years now, the condition hardly surprised him. That didn't mean he was happy with it. "Tch. Fine. I will cooperate with her. She better not get in the way."

According to the file, the kidnapped victim, **Sakura Shinohara, Age: 8. **She had disappeared four hours ago. And, when it came to missing children, they need to be found within 24 hours. Statistics say that if a child is not found within 24 hours after their disappearance have a very big possibility of being not being alive.

Stapled on the file was a recent photo of the little girl. Dark brown hair and eyes. She was wearing a pale blue dress and white sweater when she disappeared. Her hair was in pigtails.

Ebisu couldn't read Sasuke at all. It was infuriating, but with Jiraiya being his superior there was really nothing much he could do but follow orders and baby-sit these kids. Suddenly, Sasuke handed him back the file and gestured to him to follow.

He led him to his poolside where half a dozen teenagers were partying. Ebisu's jaw dropped in rage. Was he going to reject this case so that he can party with these people? Had he no heart? Was he just going to leave this girl alone? He was about to scream at the Uchiha but before he could say anything Sasuke turned the stereo off and finally spoke.

"Get Out."

Everybody froze hearing Sasuke speak. They looked at him and nervously laughed, thinking he was joking. Usually, Sasuke lets them party and play around until morning. Maybe he meant the old man beside him.

But he repeated, "All of you- get out. The party is over."

The group began groaning and spitting out protests.

"You can't be serious! We just got started!"

"This is still my first tequila!"

"Sasuke-kun! I want to swim more!"

Obviously, they wanted to continue the party but Sasuke had no time to dangle with them. He wanted this case. "Get out, or I'll call security and toss you all out."

They knew that he was very serious with that threat, and in less than a three minutes the last one had slammed the door behind him. When his guests were finally gone, he finally went to his room and changed so that they could leave.

Ebisu was quiet, but inside he was seething at the young Uchiha's rudeness. Already, young Sasuke Uchiha was showing signs of Uchiha aggression that they were infamous for. And, Ebisu didn't like it. That meant.. someday Sasuke will someday grow up to be an even bigger monster. Potentially- a more dangerous man than his sire.

"Where is she?" He asked, pulling out of the driveway. Meaning, Sakura Haruno.

"She is on her way here."

"Good. Tell her to start her questioning at the playground. I will take the Shinohara residence." At first, Ebisu looked like he was about to protest. He was supposed to supervise them, he could not do that if they split up. "We need to split up. Because we don't have a lot of time left."

Yes. They don't have much time. Ebisu had no choice but to choose. "I will keep an eye on Miss Haruno. I will assign someone else to keep an eye on you."

"Really? Who?"

* * *

The playground was empty. After the teacher realized Sakura was missing, she called the police and sent all the children home. It was unnerving to see such an empty playground. Staff and visitors were already much too used to it being filled with children. Now, it was filled with policemen and news crews.

It was agitating the staff because it seemed the press were much too eager to pin the blame on them. They tried, but it was hard to keep news like this private. Sakura Shinohara is after all the only daughter of a rich steel supplier.

Sakura wished she had enough time to go to her home and changed her clothes. She was still wearing her school uniform, and knowing that she was still in school usually made people uncertain about taking her seriously. It was in times like these that she wished her private school didn't have uniforms… as cute as they were. It was a pink Seifuku and was one of the reasons why she decided to go to that school. It was only later that she realized… that pink wasn't exactly intimidating.

She was lead into the building. The school staff was there and ready to be questioned. Ebisu, one of her least favorite people was there too. When she entered the room in her pink seifuku, she could see all the doubt and uncertainty in their eyes. She knew what they were thinking. It was already a minus on her side being young and _female._

Still, she smiled and greeted them. "Good evening. My name is Sakura Haruno. Is there a room I can use to question you all one by one?"

The people looked around at each other. They had heard that the detective was going to be young… but not this young.

"We set up a room for you in a classroom, Miss Haruno," a policeman told her. "Room C."

She nodded. "Send them in one by one." But they had to be quick. Time was running much too quickly. There were about ten people to interview. She really hoped that Sasuke had more luck than she did. She had to deduce the numbers first…

For some reason, she knew this was why he told her to take care of the school. Interviewing these suspects was not going to be a lot of fun. Many of these people lie, so many times she knew that she could not rely on their words… only their body language.

Ah… he had to interview possible witness among the kids too. There were more than twenty kids in each class and more than ten classes.

She sighed. By the looks of it, it was going to take a while.

Suddenly, a little girl carrying a doll came up to her and tugged on her skirt to try and get her attention. Sakura looked down and smiled at the small face that was peering so curiously at her. "Miss? What is your name?"

"My name? Sakura."

Gleefully, the girl smiled back. "Just like Sakura-chan!"

Sakura nodded, knowing the little girl probably meant her missing friend.

"Is it because of your hair?"

"My hair?"

"Your hair is pink, Sakura-neechan. It is very pretty."

Sakura almost laughed. That was quite an adorable observation. Maybe it was because she was a child at heart herself, but Sakura had always felt the most comfortable with children. And, this particular child… reminded her so much of herself. Crouching down to the girl's height, she told her. "That is a very good observation. When you grow up, you might become a very good detective."

"Do you think so?" The girl's eyes practically sparkled.

"I know so," she winked, giving the girl a playful and catty smile. "I am a detective too, you know."

Clutching her doll closer to her, the little girl nodded excitedly. "Then, when I grow up… I will be a pretty detective like you, nee-chan."

Sakura was touched. "Thank you. Hearing that really does make me happy."

* * *

Of all the people to ask to keep an eye on him and he had to ask this one. Sasuke himself never understood why either, but from the very time they met he never trusted Konoha Highschool's alumni, Kabuto Yakushi. It wasn't that he was particularly outstanding… but there was simply something about the guy's smile that he just didn't like.

Before he graduated, Kabuto was quite popular. He was sort of good-looking despite the fact he wore glasses, friendly and despite his lack of athletic abilities, he was very smart in the laboratory. He was the kind of person people go to for answers.

"Sasuke-kun, do I… do I make you angry?" Kabuto asked hesitantly, pushing his silver hair away from face and trying to keep his spectacles in place. Sasuke was driving very beyond the speed limit and taking advantage of the fact that the road to the Shinohara residence is empty.

"What makes you think that?" Suddenly going faster. The speed was clearly making his passenger uncomfortable, but he didn't care. In his opinion, he didn't need this guy to keep an eye on him. But, that Ebisu insisted or else he would take over the entire investigation. Sasuke didn't trust that Ebisu to take care of it.

Ebisu reminded him too much of those bungling detectives that took kidnapping cases lightly… like his case. There was no way he was going to let a little kid go through his hell.

Kabuto forced a smile despite his clear discomfort of their speed. "You have been frowning at me since we met and-_ ummm_- Sasuke-kun, would you mind just going… a little slower?"

Sasuke returned the smile but instead of going slower, he stepped on the pedal and went even faster. "We shouldn't be late, Yakushi-san."

The Shinohara estate was high up in the mountains and takes an hour to reach. But, with Sasuke's fast care and careless driving they arrived at half the time. However, it was still a lot of time.

Kabuto gave a nervous chuckle and held on to his seat. He knew then, that Sasuke Uchiha wasn't exactly fond of him.

"What can you tell me about Sakura Shinohara's father?"

Grateful for the distraction, Kabuto answered, "**Isshin Shinohara, 40 years old** and CEO of a rich Steel Company, Kurogane Corp. It is a business started by his grandfather. Lately, he's been having trouble with his board… the company wants him replaced. Do you think he would kidnap his own daughter?"

Sasuke ignored the question. "What about the butler that was supposed to pick her up?"

"**Keisuke Niwa, 48 years old**. He and his family had been serving the family for a few generations. Niwa-san used to have a gambling problem-but the other servants say that it has been fixed for a long time."

"Does Shinohara-san have any enemies to speak of?"

"He terminated a lot of people this past year. None of them seemed violent." Kabuto wasn't too sure, so he checked the file again. "Wait. A Miss **Shouka Hinagiku, 24** years old, did send a few threatening letters to Shinohara-san. She filed a case against him too. She used to be Shinohara-san's secretary."

"Why was she let go?"

"Let's see… It says here she was let go for punching Shinohara-san. The whole office witnessed it."

"And, the case?"

"She filed a sexual harassment and improper behavior in the workplace case."

Sasuke smirked. It sounded like a motive to him. "Where can we find her?"

"We had her apartment watched, so we can go directly there after we are done at the Shinohara's."

With that conversation finished, Sasuke sped up much to Kabuto's discomfort. His charge was going way over the speed limit. If he did not know any better, Kabuto might give him a lesson on road safety. But, he had been warned about telling an Uchiha what to do.

The Shinohara home was literally a mansion.

It had an extensive driveway with two limousines parked at the front and a huge flower garden at the back. The house looked like probably held a few dozen rooms. The Shinohara family was filthy rich- why didn't they just pay the ransom?

The Head butler, Keisuke Niwa let them in and- at first glance, he seemed like nice, smiling man. When Kabuto asked questions about the Shinohara family, he was very cooperative. But, the more cooperative and smiling he was the more suspicious Sasuke became. He was quiet as they were led to Isshin Shinohara's office.

"So, you bring and pick up Miss Shinohara from school?" Kabuto asked, reading off his notepad.

"Yes, sir," the butler answered. "The master is always busy, so I take care of Miss Sakura. However… today the young mistress was not there."

"What did you do when you realized she was missing?"

"I called the master."

Once inside, the butler quietly closed the door behind him.

The police probably didn't know this, but Sasuke knew the previous CEO of Kurogane Corp, Isshin Shinohara's father. He was a child the first time they met, but he could remember a bit of the man. He was a cunning and intelligent man who always beats him in a game of chess. Also- the man that made the company it was.

Looking at the man in front of him now, Sasuke could only be silent with his surprise to see that he bore no resemblance to his sire at all. Isshin was a small, round man and without the cunning and power his father seemed to ooze with. Isshin was bent over his desk, a glass of scotch beside him. It was clear that he was deeply troubled.

Kabuto bowed respectfully. "Good Evening, Shinohara-san. We are so sorry for being late. Sasuke-kun drove as fast as he could to get here."

"Did you find her!" The father demanded, looking up and trying to look intimidating.

Unfortunately, Sasuke wasn't and had not flinched at all. Kabuto wasn't either, but he knew that a parent like this was not going to be much help in their investigation. "Our people are trying their best, Shinohara-san. We might even be close."

Isshin brightened up. "Does that mean I don't have to part with any of my money?"

Sasuke frowned when he heard that, but said nothing. In fact, Kabuto was the one that looked surprised. A parent that was more worried about the money he could potentially lose. Knowing Sasuke's history, Kabuto turned worriedly towards Sasuke. When the young man remained stoic and quiet, Kabuto wasn't sure what to think.

"I cannot promise that, sir," Kabuto continued, giving the father a forced smile. "The kidnapper might still want money when we find her."

Hearing that, Isshin didn't take it well and fell back on his hair. Looking more disappointed about the money than worried about his daughter.

Sasuke remained quiet, looking around the office. He had been there before when his father had been alive to see the late Shinohara about business. The young detective noticed a few pieces missing, like expensive paintings and beautiful mini statues. It was possible that Isshin Shinohara might have different tastes from his father- but it was just very odd that other than those missing pieces nothing in the office changed.

Since Sasuke didn't sound like in the mood to ask questions, Kabuto asked them. Isshin turned towards the young boy, wondering why he looked so familiar… and why he seemed so familiar with his house. When the question and answering was finally done, they exited the office and returned to the car.

Once they were inside the car, Sasuke told Kabuto, "Yakushi-san, I want you to investigate Isshin Shinohara's bank records. Something isn't right."

Kabuto nodded and proceeded to call his contacts at the police department to begin looking at those bank records. He wasn't sure what Sasuke was looking for, but it didn't hurt to look anyway. It shouldn't take too long anyway.

"We should go see Miss Haruno now. I wonder if she is finished with her interrogation."

Sasuke shook his head. "No. There is one more place to go, remember? Shouka Hinagiku. She sounds like a delightful character. Why don't we give her a visit before seeing how Haruno is doing." It was a statement. Not a question.

Having no choice, Kabuto gave an uncertain smile and nodded. But, Sasuke sped out of the driveway before he could give a response. Someday, he thought, he was going to find a way to tell an Uchiha to slow down.

"_But," _Kabuto thought, wanting to laugh as his eyes hid what he was really thinking. _"As much as young Sasuke will hate hearing this, he has a lot in common with his older brother than he wished. Orochimaru-sama will be very much pleased."_

* * *

Outside Shouka Hinagiku's home, Sasuke's phone suddenly rang. The name on the screen said it was Naruto. He was greatly tempted to just ignore the call, but he knew that even if he didn't Naruto would stubbornly keep calling until he picked up. To save himself the trouble, he picked it up.

"They are pissed. Believe it." Naruto meant his party guests earlier of course.

His friend didn't seem at all concerned. "They'll live. By tomorrow, they'll be at my house again drinking tequila and throwing each other into the pool."

"The old man says you took one of his cases."

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

Sasuke didn't reply.

Naruto already knew. They weren't friends for that long and not know anything about one another beyond their favorite colors. "It is a kidnapping case, isn't it? You should have turned it down."

"Absolutely not."

"Idiot, you get too emotionally involved in these kidnapping cases. You're going to be more trouble than help! Believe it," the blonde screamed. Shouting wasn't unnatural in their friendship. Naruto screamed at him every day, but this time was different. His friend was really worried.

Though knowing that his friend had the right to be worried, Sasuke was infuriated hearing that. "I am not emotionally involved. If you are worried about ancient history, don't be. I can do this." He felt like he had to find this girl. It did occur to him that the police could handle this, but it was his case and he had to do this.

Naruto wasn't totally convinced, but he knew better than to argue. "Alright. I won't argue anymore, but call me if you get in some kind of trouble, okay? I'll tell the old man to let you off the hook." It was going to be a noisy affair with Jiriaya to get Sasuke out of this case, but it could be done.

"That isn't necessary. I will find her before the 24 hour mark. I swear."

Naruto sighed, "I will see what I can dig up here."

"You're not at school?"

Even though Sasuke couldn't see him, Sasuke knew he was frowning at the other line. He really does detest being reminded that he was a little behind in classes. Well, maybe not a little. "Hell, no. I'm at Shikamaru's place. I'll ask him what he knows about the kid and her family."

"Call me when you got something." As usual, there was not even a thank you. With that, he hung up.

Shouka Hinagiku's apartment was pretty small and it was in a pretty middle-classed neighborhood. Every house was clean and presentable. Not the kind of place you'd expect a kidnapper or killer to live. Sasuke already knew that looks could be deceiving.

However, if he was a kidnapper it was not the place he would hide a little girl. Shouka must at least be smart enough to know that she would be investigated when the child gets kidnapped. The homes are also close together, so the neighbors can hear a little girl. He thought about looking into other properties that Miss Hinagiku might own.

"Here we are," Kabuto told him, smiling a bit nervously again. "Do you think she did it?"

Sasuke doesn't answer, just stared at the door and then the flowerpot, almost tempted to look under it, knowing the house key would probably be found there. Kabuto began ringing the doorbell, a few minutes later a woman came to answer the door.

Shouka wasn't an exceptional beauty. Average, shoulder-length brown hair and eyes. But, even Sasuke had to admit, she has an amazing body. A tall woman but with a very tiny waist and nicely curved. In their surprise, it took them a few seconds before they could talk.

It was Kabuto that spoke first. He smiled and bowed politely, "Good morning, Miss Hinagiku. We are from the police department. We want to interview you about the kidnapping of your ex-boss's daughter."

The woman smiled tiredly but stepped aside to allow them entrance. "Your partner seems a bit too young to belong to your department."

"Sasuke is special. I will be asking the questions, but he will be here to observe."

"A trainee then?"

"You could say that," Kabuto mumbled. A very uncooperative trainee.

As Kabuto began asking questions, Sasuke began looking around the apartment. It was small but enough for the occupation of one person. He knocked on the wall, seconds later someone knocked back. The walls were too thin.

His thoughts were interrupted by a phone call. It was from Naruto. Did they find out something already? It couldn't be. It was much too soon. Glancing behind him to see if Kabuto or the woman was paying any attention to him, they weren't. He answered the call, "What is it, idiot?"

"I will ignore that little remark for now because I have something more important to tell you," the blonde began. Naruto sounded worried. Something was up, Sasuke could feel it. He felt himself frown as he waited for Naruto to continue.

"What is it?"

"They found a body by the river. And, from the report- it might be the girl you are looking for."

* * *

**Author's Note: **This Arc is a little different from my draft. In my original draft, there was no mention of his past yet. I decided to add it after I realized that I might have a hard to inserting it in sometime in the future. Please tell me what you think of this case? Is it easy? Is it hard? Should I make it easier? Or should I take it up a notch.

**Replies to Reviewers:**

_**Princess-Kally:**_

Hurray! It is decent!

I will slowly try to fix the OOCness, if you wish. It is going to take me some time, though. Maybe as the story progresses I can fix it.

As for the writing style, I think it is because it is still a bit hard for me to break out of my shoujo-writer mold. This is an experiment, so maybe I am still trying to piece together how I should do this. Descriptions are also important in mysteries and I am still trying to figure this out. I'll fix it eventually, if I don't please be as brutally honest as you want. I can take it!

_**BlackandPink is Love:**_

Trying!

**xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx:**

Wow! Congratulations on figuring out the first case. I use that technique to figure out Detective Conan cases as well. It doesn't always work, though. Out of 40 cases, I think I can only figure out 5 or less. Your friend thought it was Shito? Sad. I actually like him for some reason. I didn't want him to be the murderer. But I really did plan it from the very beginning to make Kio the killer.

Well, lets see how well you do on this _case_. This is still a bit simple but I am sure that I can still surprise you in the end.

**pinkypinkypinky:**

You didn't expect it to be Kio? I don't blame you. It doesn't seem possible since he is inside the projection room most of the time. And, yeah. They aren't biologically siblings. Shito is pretty smart so he figured it out very early that they weren't. Expect more from him. I am thinking of putting him in future chapters.

I hope you keep reading!

**Marie Bluebert:**

I can only promise to try!

**Diamondreamer:**

Thank you!

**Yumi-echizen:**

Thank you! I will keep trying to!

**Nanamisakurachan:**

Jiriaya. I miss him.

**Sandclaw of Thunderclan:**

Thank you. I am glad you like it. I still have a lot to learn, though.

**.Saku.x:**

My original draft was to make it Taro too. Taro's personality was supposed to be Kio's and Kio's was supposed to have Taro's personality. I changed when I started writing the second chapter.

It was a very good try, though! Now, I want to know what you will think of this case. Who do you think took the girl? I can't wait to hear it.


End file.
